1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heavy duty pneumatic tire capable of maintaining on-ice performance without being influenced by magnitude of a tire load and a tire pressure.
2. Description of the Background Art
There has been proposed a heavy duty pneumatic tire having a plurality of blocks provided with sipes to enhance on-ice performance. (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-205617, for example). Such a heavy duty pneumatic tire can increase a frictional force with respect to a frozen road surface by exerting edges of the blocks and the sipes, and can enhance a driving force and a braking force.